


Different

by yawworht17



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawworht17/pseuds/yawworht17
Summary: Always different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ventured on here, got such lovely comments that I made this to say thank you. Thank you all!  
> (I'm a sucker for positive reinforcement and Jillian Holtzmann).  
> Anything else you'd like to read?

Holtzmann is always different.

Erin has seen her gleefully running around the firehouse, chasing or being chased by Patty. She beams radiantly with the thrill of fitting in, shaking with excitement for the next generation of inventions.

She has also seen her powerfully focused: the intensity rolling off her as she methodically assembles parts, or as she makes a hasty schematic, jotting indecipherable notes with a pencil. Perfectly steady as the sparks fly.

Then there’s dancing Holtzmann who is… truly indescribable. 

She loves her friends, loves the work, loves the music. She loves. She’s always different, but that’s always the same.

…

Now that they’re together, it’s always different too.

Sometimes, it’s all excitement and energy, rolling into bed, a joyful, fleshy tumble of arms and legs. She is radiant, and Erin can’t help but nuzzle her neck and smile. Once, she laughs so hard they have to pause after Holtzmann blows an unexpected raspberry on the fleshy part of her side, which should be impossible to make sexy, but somehow Holtz manages. 

In those playful moments, it’s easy to forget that Holtz is a genius. A genius that focuses and dismantles. That considers and measures and explores a problem from every angle – including Erin’s _favourite_ angle, once she learns what it is. When she fixates she _fixates_ and Erin never thought she could ever be comfortable with this much scrutiny, but Holtz is so guileless and loving that she can’t help but trust her.

When she teases she is gentle and vicious, and every movement agonizingly deliberate. Fingertips, teeth, tongue. Erin never thought she would beg, but she trusts Jillian too much to feel vulnerable. She comes, unraveled. The result is exquisite. 

She loves Erin’s breathless giggling, loves her panting, loves her begging. She loves. It’s always different, but that’s always the same. 


End file.
